I Still Believe (film)
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = John Debney | cinematography = Kristopher Kimlin | editing = Parker Adams | production companies = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} I Still Believe is an upcoming Christian biographical drama film directed by the Erwin Brothers and starring KJ Apa, Britt Robertson, Shania Twain, Melissa Roxburgh, and Gary Sinise. It is based on the life of singer-songwriter Jeremy Camp and his first wife, Melissa Lynn Henning-Camp, who was diagnosed with ovarian cancer shortly before they married. Camp's song "I Still Believe" is the film's namesake. The film was produced by Kingdom Story Company and is set to be theatrically released on March 13, 2020, by Lionsgate. Plot Based on Camp's memoir of the same title, it focuses on Camp's romance with his first wife, Melissa, whom he married in October 2000 despite knowing she was dying.Jeremy Camp: Melissa's Dying Wish (CBN) The couple were informed after their honeymoon that Melissa's cancer had spread. She died in February 2001, four-and-a-half months after they married.Gary Sinise, KJ Apa will star in faith-based film 'I Still Believe' about singer Jeremy Camp (Fox News) It dramatizes Camp's younger years, his rise as a well-known singer, and meeting his second wife, Adrienne. Cast *KJ Apa as Jeremy Camp *Britt Robertson as Melissa Lynn Henning-Camp *Gary Sinise as Tom Camp *Shania Twain as Terry Camp *Melissa Roxburgh as Heather Henning *Abigail Cowen as Adrianne Camp *Nathan Parsons Production The film is the first project of a deal struck between the Erwin Brothers and Lionsgate after the success of their film I Can Only Imagine.‘I Still Believe’: Shania Twain, Melissa Roxburgh & More Join Lionsgate/Kingdom Studios’ Faith-Based Drama (Deadline) It is also the first film produced by Kingdom Story Company, a film studio founded by the Erwin Brothers, Kevin Downes, and Tony Young.Erwin brothers launching new film studio (Birmingham Business Journal) KJ Apa was announced as the star of the film, playing Camp, and Gary Sinise was announced for the role of Camp's father, at Comicon in April 2019.K.J. Apa & Gary Sinise Join Lionsgate/Kingdom Studio Faith-Based Film ‘I Still Believe’ – CinemaCon (Deadline) That same month it was announced that Britt Robertson would co-star as Melissa Camp, joined by Shania Twain as Camp's mother, Melissa Roxburgh as Melissa's sister, and Nathan Parsons as a mutual friend. Apa, who did his own singing for the film, said he was drawn to the story because "their love is seriously put to the test in this movie," adding, "it's about journeying through your biggest fears and disappointments and coming out still believing. I believe that anyone, everyone can relate to this film because it's a story about love, loss, and hope."WATCH: Riverdale's KJ Apa Sings and Romances Britt Robertson in Moving I Still Believe Trailer (People) Filming began in the Mobile, Alabama area in May 2019.Film News Roundup: Shania Twain, Britt Robertson Join Faith-Based ‘I Still Believe’ (Variety)New Erwin brothers movie, ‘I Still Believe,’ seeks extras for filming in Mobile (AL.com) The first trailer was released in August 2019.See Riverdale star K.J. Apa in first trailer for Christian romance I Still Believe (EW) In October 2019, it was announced that singer-songwriter Bart Millard of MercyMe had joined the production of the film as Executive Producer. Theme Regarding the film's main theme, Jeremy Camp, on whose life the film is based, said that it "tells my story and shares what God has done amidst all the hard things I went through. It shows hope in the midst of pain." The film's stars, KJ Apa, Britt Robertson, and Shania Twain also shared their thoughts on the film's themes, with Twain commenting that "this is about a love that goes beyond fear, that goes beyond any doubt." Apa expressed that }} Marketing Christian band MercyMe announced in October 2019 that it would be promoting the film through their MercyMe 20/20 tour with Jeremy Camp as a special guest. Release I Still Believe is scheduled to be released in North America on March 13, 2020 by Lionsgate. References External links * * * * Category:2020s biographical drama films Category:American films Category:American biographical drama films Category:American independent films Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in Alabama Category:Films about Christianityc Category:Film scores by John Debney